


the stars only shine for you

by geckointhegarbage



Series: soft sand and sparkling skies [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, i had to get this out after s6, just really soft, something h a p p y please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckointhegarbage/pseuds/geckointhegarbage
Summary: yEAH,,, i just needed something soft and happy after s6 ok and klance was the only way to get it out. hope you enjoyed, might write a second part (a marriage proposal ;)) ohohohohfollow me!tumblr: geckointhegarbage.tumblr.comart tumblr: 88-20.tumblr.com





	the stars only shine for you

Keith didn't even flinch when Lance took his seat next to him. The ocean waves in Cuba had him drowning listening to their harmonic song. The fresh, salty air captivated him, calling to him. He could understand why Lance loved this place so much. It was only when Lance spoke that brought Keith back to solid ground on Varadero Beach. 

"Nice out here, huh?" said Lance softly, gazing at the sparkling sea. "I missed this place so much while we were away. I can't believe I made it back." 

"Yeah," Keith replied, relaxing his shoulders. "It's beautiful."

Lance smiles fondly. "Reminds me of someone."

Keith sighs. "Allura?" He squeezes his eyes shut for a second, but releases them just as quickly. "You miss her don't you?"

"Just as much as you miss your mom."

Keith took a deep breath. Krolia had opted to return to space with Allura and Coran. She and Keith fought for days about the decision, and before Keith knew it, she was gone. "I just got her back. She didn't have to leave."

"Yeah." 

A comfortable silence fell upon the pair. The ocean the the faint stars in the sky drifted them out in their thoughts. Thoughts of war, sacrifice, love. Thoughts that they could afford now. What a luxury to have. 

Lance thinks about how he thought he'd never see his family again. Keith thinks about how he though he'd never get Shiro back. Lance thinks about how he  _died_ and how he was suspended in limbo for almost a minute until Allura brought him back. Keith thinks about how he almost killed himself, twice, so others could live. Keith thinks about how he's afraid that he'll never find someone to love him for the mess he's become. Lance thinks about how much he's grown to love Keith. 

"Keith?" Lance asks, the stars shining in the night sky. 

"Mhmm," Keith replies, now lying flat on his back, gazing at a sky he almost gave up. 

"Do you love anyone?"

It was barely a whisper, covered by a gentle breeze that rustled near by trees. 

"What?"

Lance lies down next to him, and props up his head with his arm. "Do you love anyone?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lance purses his lips together. "Are you in love with anyone?"

"As in, romantically?"

"Yeah."

Keith raises an eyebrow, and turns to face Lance. His eyes glow, even in the dark. His long brown hair is messy, and Keith gets the urge to run his fingers through it. "I-I don't know."

"Don't know?"

"You ask a lot of questions, huh?" Keith cracks a small smirk. 

"Duh, you know me well enough to know that I am a very curious soul." Lance smiles wide. And Keith's heart beats faster.

"I...guess I did love someone. When we first left. I loved him a lot, actually." The "him" made Lance grin. 

"He was...the light of my life. Then when Shiro disappeared, I realized that love was a something I can't have during war. If anything had happened to him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So, I left for the Blade. I thought maybe there I could live without being afraid of what might happen to him. Out of sight, out of mind doesn't really apply to him though, I guess. I just ended up falling for him more, and trying to reject the feeling to keep him safe. Besides, what would he want with me? I'm a mess, Lance. People want someone who's perfect to be there for them. People like me don't end up like that."

Lance listens intently as Keith spills out his thoughts. With each passing second, he falls faster and harder. 

"So, what now?" Lance scoots slightly closer to Keith. "We aren't in a war anymore. You can love again."

_I can love again._

Keith's face lit up. He smiled, and laughed and sang and danced.  _I can love again._

"I guess I can," he giggles. Lance melts listening to his laugh. 

"You should tell him, Keith. Tell him and love him with all your heart," Lance replies gently. "Love is a feeling you shouldn't deny yourself."

Keith chuckles slightly in disbelief. And he does what he's been wanting to do for years. 

"Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." 

Even the brightest star was nothing compared to how radiant Lance's smile was. Now it was his turn to smile and laugh and sing and dance. "You love me?"

Keith brushed his thumb over Lance's cheek. "With every piece of star dust in me."

Lance pushed back some of Keith's long black hair from his face. "I love you too. So much."

Hesitantly, he brought their faces closer together, afraid this was a prank, this was a dream, this wasn't real. As soon as Keith brought his lips to Lance's, however, he knew that this was real. He was laying in the sand on Varadero Beach, in Cuba, on Earth, with the love of his life next to him. And he was kissing him. 

The kiss was slow and soft. Keith pulled Lance closer by gripping his jacket. Lance happily complied. Soon, Lance was on top of Keith, gently carding a hand through his hair. 

"I can't believe I got you," he whispered. "I can't believe that I, Lance Charles McClain, am allowed to be loved by Keith Kogane. I never thought that I'd be this lucky. Not in a million lifetimes." 

Keith kisses Lance's cheek. "You deserve it, Lance. You deserve everything you've ever wanted." In return, Lance lays gentle kisses on Keith's scar; a reminder of the fight with Shiro's clone. He moves slowly down his neck.

Lance meets Keith again at his lips. If he had to go through another war with the Galra to kiss Keith again, he'd do it without a second thought.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yEAH,,, i just needed something soft and happy after s6 ok and klance was the only way to get it out. hope you enjoyed, might write a second part (a marriage proposal ;)) ohohohoh
> 
> follow me!  
> tumblr: geckointhegarbage.tumblr.com  
> art tumblr: 88-20.tumblr.com


End file.
